


Baby shouldn't play games at night

by JemiCrisis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALL THE JENLE FROM WE BOOM PROMOTIONS IS WHAT CAUSED THIS OKAY, Anal Sex, Chenle is Jeno’s baby, Chenle is needy because have you seen him, Cock Warming, Jeno just wants Chenle happy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemiCrisis/pseuds/JemiCrisis
Summary: All Chenle wants is to sit on Jeno’s lap, preferably his dick, during his late night gaming sessions. Maybe have his ass filled up as well if he’s lucky. Jeno loves to please his baby, so he just gives him what he wants.





	Baby shouldn't play games at night

**Author's Note:**

> Cockwarming fic because uh idk what do you expect from me? Actually, leave a comment about that. In any case I feel very sorry for myself and for JenLe. Why did I even write this.

“Jeno?” Chenle comes into Jeno’s room, sleepily calling for him. Momentarily dropping the honorific. It’s ass o’clock in the morning and Jeno is still playing whatever game his computer is displaying. Jeno is too concentrated on the game to even greet or acknowledge him and that kind of irks him. He wants attention from his hyung and he wants it now thank you very much.

So he does what he does usually, he plops himself on Jeno’s lap, slithering under the table and then slipping into position. He makes sure not to block Jeno’s vision because if Jeno lost a game because of him there would be serious consequences. He feels a peck on his cheek, which means Jeno knows he’s there. He just sits, waits, and tries to fidget in place as little as he can until the game round is over, to get what he wants.

After the round ends Jeno turns his full attention to his baby. Chenle removes his sleeping shorts and underwear, tossing them to the floor while Jeno does the same. Jeno pumps himself a few times and takes some lube from a desk drawer before smearing it over his cock, he then removes the buttplug that was already inside Chenle’s waiting hole and shoves himself inside before moving slightly to get ready for the next round.They’ve done this exact thing before so it doesn’t take long for them to get into position before another round begins.

Chenle feels bliss in the mean time. He loves having Jeno’s thick cock inside of him even if they aren’t fucking and it’s soft while it’s rubbing against his insides. He just likes having stuff in his ass in general, he doesn’t really know why he just does. But his hyung’s fat cock will always be his favourite, because it fills him up so nicely it makes him dizzy.

Usually rounds last for about thirty minutes, and sometimes when Chenle sits on Jeno during these he would want more than just the cock inside, he would want it going in and out of him, he would want Jeno to release inside of him. He would wait to be fucked after Jeno finishes the round but this time he gets needy too quickly. Probably because they haven’t gotten much time together lately.

He only lasts about ten minutes before he gets all handsy, touching Jeno’s exposed thighs. Then he realises that he shouldn’t do that if he wants Jeno to win and just goes to jack off his own dick instead. He does it slowly because he doesn’t want to cum all over Jeno’s seat, that would make it sticky... and he knows that Jeno isn’t necessarily one to clean up thoroughly after fucking. Especially when Chenle’s ass produces a crazy amount of slick.

He knows that Jeno isn’t playing with his usual teammates because his microphone isn’t near his mouth so he doesn’t restrict himself with the moans. He leans his head back, resting it on Jeno’s shoulder and moans loudly, whining for Jeno to just win the round already and fuck him. He’s satisfied when he feels the cock twitch inside of him, and he can feel it gradually harden up. He moves his hips around, not up and down but in small circular motions so that Jeno’s cock can be stimulated by his walls. He knows it’s distracting but he wants any kind of friction in his ass right now. Having the cock’s presence in there only heightens his arousal.

“Chenle...” The boy on top of Jeno can only moan in response. Jeno groans out of frustration, he’s starting to lose focus on the game and is paying more and more attention to what’s going on down there. It’s making him go insane because he needs to pay attention to the game but Chenle is just... tempting. “Baby please...” his baby mewls cutely at the pet name, so adorable if it wasn’t for the fact that his baby’s ass is clenching tightly on his dick just to tease the hell out of him. He lets out a low growl and that seems to stop Chenle for a bit. Then he just grinds down. Hard. Jeno is going to lose his mind because of him.

Jeno finishes the game quicker than most times. Maybe it’s because he has a certain baby boy on his lap for extra motivation. Or maybe he’s just gotten better at this particular game. He doesn’t even close the game window when he wins, he doesn’t even celebrate his victory. He just shuts off the computer and starts bucking his hips up into Chenle, who moans in the sudden pleasure. He places his hands on his baby’s hips as he thrusts in and out of the boy, his eyes are trained on the spot where his cock disappears into the perfect ass.

There’s just so much slick coming out of Chenle’s hole that Jeno has enough reason to move them to the bed, turning Chenle around so that his back hits the bed before continuing to pound into him. The squelching sounds of Chenle’s slick hole being fucked by his hyung just turn him on even more, his cock is so painfully hard he just wants to cry.

“J-Jeno pleaseee!!” Chenle whines, his thin frame wobbling on the bed. Jeno is weak and can’t resist his baby’s pleas so he does what he wants and starts handling his pretty cock, pumping the muscle erratically.

Chenle’s whines just become louder as he cums almost instantaneously after being touched, the white liquid spills out of his cock messily over his chest and his hyung’s hand. Jeno slows down before giving Chenle a delicate kiss on his lips. Chenle shakes slightly because of the overwhelming stimulation.

“You okay?” Jeno is still hovering over Chenle as he strokes his hair, still lazily thrusting in and out.

“I- your cock hyung... I can’t” Jeno seems to get the idea and pulls out of Chenle, copious amounts of slick spills out in the process, soaking the sheets. It’s a hot sight if you ask Jeno.

“It’s alright baby, it’s okay.” Jeno doesn’t want to hurt his baby so he’s ready to just finish himself off, but he never expected Chenle to just get up and suck his cock in the warm cavity that is his own mouth. Chenle curls on the bed, sucking Jeno’s cock enthusiastically while he lets his hole become less sensitive, if he wants Jeno to cum in his ass he’ll get Jeno to cum in his ass.

Jeno gets what his baby is trying to do and he tries to enjoy Chenle sucking him, his hands find their way into Chenle’s hair, gripping it lightly. Chenle stops sucking on the cock, afraid that Jeno will cum too soon, and starts sucking his balls instead, circling his tongue teasingly around each one. He’s right because soon enough Jeno tugs his hair just the tiniest bit to tell him that he’s close. Chenle pops off of his crotch all together and begins to sit on his hyung’s lap again.

“Let’s try again shall we?” Jeno whispers calmly to Chenle, stroking Chenle’s arms up and down to comfort him. He lifts the boy up, who helps him align his cock with the hole again, and slowly lets him sink back down, his baby boy releasing a pretty moan into his ear.

"Yes... please!" Chenle is whiny again, which doesn't mean well for Jeno when he starts lifting Chenle just to drop him back down, just to hear Chenle make the most obscene sounds, moaning uncontrollably as he is filled with Jeno's cock. It only spurs Jeno on as he flips Chenle face down onto the soaked bed, pounding his ass as hard as he can, because he knows Chenle likes it like that.

Finally, finally he cums, he feels it fill Chenle up, earning a muffled sigh of satisfaction from the kid below him. He thrusts a few more times before he pulls out, turning Chenle on his back to allow him to breathe properly. He sees the pool of cum in the middle of the bed, meaning that Chenle came into the bed. How dirty of him.

So Jeno lifts Chenle up easily, he's strong and Chenle is light. He carries the tired boy to the chair he was previously sitting on, his gaming chair. He takes the sheets off of his bed and haphazardly replaces it with a body towel that he uses for showering. Gently, he picks up his baby and tucks the two of them into bed. His baby snuggles up to him, swimming in the scent both from his body and the towel beneath him. Tired but happy, his baby falls asleep to his hands petting and stroking his orange hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this a few hours ago but I got the most terrible stomach ache. Turns out I was just really hungry lmao


End file.
